Fog
Fog is a small to medium-size multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts ''that is available in the Onslaught DLC pack. The map is set in a dark and eerie campsite alongside a fog-shrouded lake in Washington; it is inspired by classic horror films. Overview The map is close-medium range, but the roof of the cabin near the Ghosts' spawn point can provide a good sniping spot. The rest is all close-medium range, making it good for shotguns, submachine guns and assault rifles. The tunnel, the buildings, the cave-like areas and the center area of the map with a big rock in the middle of it provide the most close-quarters action, with the rest of the map mostly being medium range. Locations The map is dark and eerie as stated above with wood and tree trunk based plant life in most tight spaces. There are a couple of stoned cliffs with vines that makes it difficult to escape the area. The rocks and cliffs obscure player vision when sighting out enemies. There are tall grasses of which can be utilize as prone spots but isn't recommended to stay long. There are seven accessible structures, two of which are the main structures. *Two Floor Large Cabin *Tool Shed *Cave *Small Vine Cave *Fishery Building *One Accessible Cabin *One Inaccessible Cabin - The Port can be entered. 'Large Cabin' Aesthetically, it is hunting cabin with taxidermy and skeletons scatter around. Structurally, it is divided into three sections: Ground Floor - Main Entrance A quick navigation section from entering the outside. Small areas can be used to call in Poinstreaks or regenerate health. Second Floor - Sniper Position It is divided into two sections, entrance room and bedroom. The Bedroom is the most dangerous spot or the most useful spot since it players can patrol the map from two windows or by the damaged wall from the side. Underground The Underground section is only accessible once it is breached. Containing inside animal remains, it mostly is an alternative path from entering the cabin. 'Cave' The Cave in size is medium but very effective when using as an alternative path or ambushing defenders in the B Dom. Flag located at the side. Very close quarters making it a hazardous area when venturing. Inside, there is a hole the only is recognizable in with the small waterfall withing it. Be aware when navigating through. Two entrances from the right side, a rocky structure creates two path ways. A giant stone wall separates it from the Cave the back entrance from the cabin. 'Other Structures' Most of the other structures are useless instead of being alternative path routes or regenerating health. There is a small ledge/cliff that overwatches slightly the large cabin when scouting enemies. 'Objective Locations' All objectives are located outside. Domination *A Flag - Back Entrance of Large Cabin next to a well. Utilize well as defending position. It is somewhat possible to capture the flag at the side of the stair case. *B Flag - Upper side of the Cave within destroyed wooden structure. *C Flag - Outside, obscured by stoned structure. When underground section is breached, it'll lead to the Flag. There is no defensive position or hiding capture point to safely secure flag. Search and Destroy/ Search and Rescue *Bombsite A - Outside Fishery Building. A good defensive position is by overwatching from the back of the small accessible cabin. *Bombsite B - Same Area of C Flag. Dynamics *This map has a special Field Order reward where the player can become Michael Myers and the theme from the ''Halloween ''1978 movie is played as long as the player is alive and ends as soon as the player is killed. *A tunnel leading from just before the canyons to the basement of the main house can be accessed by breaching from either side. Extinction Egg Hunt In the tunnel, when a player looks down at the pit with the waterfall, in a hole is a yellow-red Extinction Egg that can be shot and count as "hunted", only once. Players who find all four Extinction Eggs in each of Onslaught's four DLC maps will earn a bonus 2,000XP for completing the operation. Horror Film and Series References This map pays homage to many horror films and television series.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyKIMb47cts The majority of the horror film and television series references and easter eggs are inside and around the main cabin, most of them referencing Evil Dead. None of these things have a way to interact with the player, nor do they do anything that affects the match while it is being played. *''Evil Dead **Tied to a post in the basement is a manequin with a skull; this references the 2013 reboot where a possessed girl was tied to the post in the same position and burned in the very beginning. **In the second floor room on the table is a tape recorder with a microphone, the one which Ash plays the tape and unwittingly summons the demons of the movie. **Outside the cabin across the well is the shed from Evil Dead II, where Ash's girlfriend was decapitated, but her head comes back to life and bites his hand. Ash then locks her in a vice to keep her from moving. On the wall is a chalk outline of a chainsaw, which Ash used to kill the head, and later attached to his arm. There is also a human skull locked in the vice on the work bench, which is referencing her head locked in the vice. **The yellow car attached to the trailer is Ash's car from Army of Darkness. **The bridge at the edge of the map with the metal beams bent up and inwards like hands is from Evil Dead II. There is a truck on the other side which the movie characters could not reach. **The breachable area is a reference to when the possessed girl from the first film is locked up. *''The Ring'' **In the small cabin to the right of the pumpkin is a static fuzzing TV with tapes under it. *''Friday the 13th'' ** The building with the "Emerald Lake" with a bloody "Death" written over it is a reference to the series' "Crystal Lake." ** The cabins, trees, and lake located on this map resemble Camp Crystal Lake, the series' main setting. *''Scream'' **The cobwebs are the shape of the serial killer's ghostly mask. *''The Walking Dead'' **Dale's trailer is on the map, and his hat is sitting on a log by the campfire. *''Ghostbusters'' **Three tapes can be found upstairs next to the tape recorder, each labeled "Ghost Boaters 3". *''Lake Placid'' **The alligators in the lake are a homage to the antagonists of the films. Gallery Fog Loading Screen.jpg Fog Camping CoDG.jpg Fog Concept1 Onslaught CoDG.png Fog Concept2 Onslaught CoDG.png Fog Concept3 Onslaught CoDG.png Fog CoDG.png Fog2 CoDG.png Fog3 CoDG.png Fog4 CoDG.png Fog Michael Myers CoDG.png|"Michael Myers" Field Order reward. Fog Axe CoDG.png Fog Michael Myers Gameplay CoDG.png Fog Onslaught CoDG.png|Fog in the Onslaught DLC preview. Fog Map View.jpg|A view of the map Videos Call of duty ghosts free for all fog gameplay|Gameplay in Free-for-All. Trivia *On the [http://www.callofduty.com/ghosts/dlc/dlc1-onslaught Call of Duty: Ghosts Website] when one places the cursor over the picture of Fog, the theme song for the Halloween series will begin to play. **This is also the same song that plays when a player becomes Michael Myers. *Sometimes spiders will rappel down their webs from ceilings. *There are several skeletons of different species littered around the basement; one looks like a small Cryptid alien, the ones on the floor have mandibles on their cheeks. *The hole with the waterfall in the middle of the cave, if a player fires an unsuppressed weapon into the hole, bats will be disturbed and come flying out of it. *In the cave is a satanic sacrificial altar and a dead goat next to it. *Ghosts/spirits can be seen flying into the hole in the middle of the cave, out of the altar in the cave, and out of the well. *Most of the pictures hanging around the map are modern and look like Infinity Ward developers; one of them is holding a knife with blood oozing out of the photo. Also, a reappearing picture of the Infinity Ward development team in the Middle East can be seen in the locked cabin. *A scarecrow with Shepherd's uniform can be seen by the Ghosts' spawn. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps